The Four Seasons
by SketchyCord
Summary: Watch Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, and Taylor go through the four seasons of proposal madness and love. SS RM RT you choose the outcome. I do not own the OC. COMPLETE!
1. The Questions

**The Questions**

[AN: Ok so this is the intro chapter. This will be a 6 chapter fic. There will be three proposals RM,SS,and RT. You get to decide the final pairings for the last chapter. You decide which universe you want: RM or RT.The only difference in the Marissa universe is that she's alive. And then I will add the SS. So review for your choice. The ending will be a prequel to my next fic

Seth and Ryan were sitting on the steps outside the Cohen house hold in Berkeley. They were contemplating what could very well be the biggest moment in their lives. "Do you think she'll like it?" Ryan asked Seth expectantly. "I don't know man. I have so much on my mind right now." Seth confessed. "Like what? Lemme help." Ryan offered in a slightly nervous tone. "I mean, should I wait until we're back in Providence, or should I just ask Summer now?" Seth stressed. Summer had just returned from GEORGE and everyone was gathered at the house to sort of celebrate. Things for Seth and Summer had been going great that day. Yeah, Summer had been back for a day now, and Seth was already sure now was the time to ask her to marry her. He just felt it was right. Summer was basically attached at the hip with him, and she seemed to really have found herself. Meanwhile, at RISD, Seth had really begun to fit in somewhere. A feat he wasn't sure he'd be able to accomplish without Ryan or Summer. But it had happened, he'd blended in, and he was no longer the only member of the comic book club. He was now working on a collection of sketches for a prestigious competition. He was hoping to get an internship with Marvel over the summer as a result.

"As soon as you think you should." Ryan replied. "Okay then. How about...30 minutes. Sound good to you?" Seth inquired as he twirled the ring in his hand that he'd asked Summer to marry him the first time with. "Definitely. As for well, you know, my situation, I think I'm gonna wait a while. Maybe a week, or two. She's going to be here for a while." Ryan commented, contemplating his situation. He didn't really know where their relationship stood, but Ryan did know he loved her. That should be enough, right?

While Seth had been in Providence and Summer had been saving the environment, Ryan had been at Berkeley, working extremely hard. So far, he had strait A's and he was working at a fast pace to finish his architecture major's requirements. He'd called Seth every day, but branched out at school too. Still, he was surprised at how much he needed Seth and Summer, even now.

Ryan looked over at Seth, who was staring at Summer's engagement ring, as though it would miraculously give him a confidence boost. "Man, that doesn't have _any _of the four C's, that's for sure." Ryan stated, trying to lighten the mood. Seth laughed. "It has the fifth and sixth most important C's. Cohen Classic." Seth wryly quipped.

[AN: Notice how Ryan never says who is girlfriend is? Ideas needed. The next chapter is...SS. RT and RM coming up. This is more of an intro.


	2. The Autumn

**The Autumn**

[RT fans, RM fans are totally smoking you guys. So review if RT is your preference! Sorry for the lack of update, my computer crashed. I hope you guys like this chapter, the next one will be RM. This is my first time ever writing RT, though I like them, so feed back is needed. Oh and this chapter is from Taylor's POV except for the italics. The title's of the chapters have nothing to do with the time of year or oder in which events take place.

_The Autumn is a season loved by many for the way things fall onto the ground in beautiful unintentionally synchronized movement. Will things fall into place for Ryan and Taylor, or will they fall apart?_

I sat on Summer and Seth's bed at the Berkeley house, fidgeting nervously. I began to tap my fingers on the bed side table to give myself an occupation. Summer noticed within moments, as I'd hoped.

"Hey Tay, what's eating at you today?" Summer asked as she furrowed her brow. Summer, totally zen after having reunited with Seth, was completely placid. I, on the other hand had seen a storm on the horizon.

"Uh, well, Summer, I'm figuring Seth and Ryan have something going on. I mean did you see the furtive glances they were exchanging when we were at the grocery store and Seth could have been making out with you behind the pastry counter where you were obviously waiting?" I rambled. Summer blushed, and I went on. Sometimes Summer blushes at the oddest of times. "Well, anyway, regardless, the point is they are so hiding something. I knew Ryan was pre-occupied when he 'mistakenly' put white bread into the cart. Obviously he's a wheat bread type of guy." I finished, satisfied with the amount of "evidence" I had put forth.

"Uh, yeah, right. Taylor are you sure you're not putting too much into the whole 'bread incident.' I mean maybe Cohen like put it in the cart or like handed it to Ryan." Summer offered as she picked up a note pad and began scribbling something down.

I considered this for a moment. A very short moment. "No I am positively positive. And I will prove it to you shortly." I asserted as I walked out of Summer and Seth's room and towards Ryan and my own. I peeked through the crack to see if Ryan was inside. No, he wasn't, but I knew where he was as soon as I heard Seth's loud, sarcastic laugh coming from outside on the steps. I opened the door ever so slowly and tried to listen to their conversation. No dice, they weren't speaking that loudly. All I could hear was an occasional "Taylor" "Summer" or "Ring." Ring...ring...what could that mean, I wondered. It looked like I was about to get my answer. I saw Seth quickly tuck something into his back pocket when he and Ryan turned around and noticed my presence.

I smiled brightly and innocently to off set suspicion about what could easily have been perceived, and rightly so, as eavesdropping. "Hello. Summer said she had something she needed to talk about with Seth. Pressing matter. Urgent. Has to see you ASAP." I lied expertly. I needed Seth's babbling cover ups out of the way if I wanted the truth of of Ryan.

"Wha...why didn't she come get me herself?" Seth mumbled as he nervously ran a hand through his disheveled hair. My intuition, and the fact that Seth's hair was, yes, messier than usual (if that was possible) told me that his hand had run through his curls many times that day.

"Look I know you're unwilling to leave Ryan, since he's what we in psychology would call your emotional safety blanket when it comes to Summer issues..." I trailed off, leaving a baffled Ryan and a jokingly glaring Seth in my midst. Wait a sec...Summer...ring...oh my god. OH MY GOD! In my head, I was screaming, "Seth is PROPOSING TO SUMMER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!" And then, I thought, Ryan...could be proposing to me...and I blacked out.

[30 minutes later...

I woke up to find myself in the kitchen on the table, Ryan on

one side, Summer on the other, and Seth next to her.

"Hey Tay, we'll leave you two alone now," Summer softly told me. I nodded as she and Seth exited and made their way towards the doors leading to the steps I'd apparently blacked out on a while ago. "Hey baby how are you?" Ryan asked me slowly. He then added, "What happened out there?" Ryan looked at me, taking all of me in.

"Uh, well, that's not important." I stated. Ryan apparently did not agree. He just looked more confused than before. So I elaborated. "D-did you have something to ask me?" I timidly implored.

Ryan sheepishly grinned. "Yeah, but you're making it kinda hard with all the fainting and what not." He smiled at me as the words came off his lips, and I smiled back. "I know you're sorta lying on a table right now, so maybe this isn't exactly ideal, but I, marry me Taylor?" Ryan asked, traces of nervousness outlining his tone as he pushed my hair out of my face so I could see the ring he was offering. It was impeccable, flawless, and well cut. But nothing was as perfect as the simple execution of Ryan's proposal.

There was only one answer for Ryan's proposal. I knew he loved me, but I had not known...I hadn't had a notion...Just then I realized that I hadn't answered Ryan yet, who was patiently, albeit nervously hovering over me. I propped myself up on my elbows so that I was just below Ryan's eye level. "Yes." Was my simple reply. If anything was simple in my life, it was my answer to Ryan's proposal. He smiled as big a smile as Ryan could smile without "exploding," according to Seth. Ryan slide the silver band (with a 5 karat diamond on it!) onto my ring finger.

"I love you." Ryan murmured into my ear as he helped me to my feet. He almost fell over because I knocked into him as I rose, but I helped him stand. Even strong people like Ryan need people to support them. I was glad I was that person for Ryan. Seth and Summer walked through the door, grinning widely. Yes, everything was falling into place.

[Ah, I am afraid this chapter is not very good. I tried very hard to capture Taylor and Ryan, but I don't know how well I did at it. Please tell me, I am eager to know. Review your couple's preferences again, I need the answer to write the last chapter! If anything was confusing please let me know.


	3. The Winter

**The Winter **

[AN: Welcome to chapter 2, my RM chapter. I hope the last chapter was well liked, and that this one will be too. The next chapter is SS, second to last before the end. This chapter is in Marissa's point of view, except the italics. I have some experience with RM but I think it is the hardest for me to write, mostly because Marissa is pretty unique...is that the right word...heh? Oh and please check out my other story The Weekenders

_The winter is an ever changing and tempestuous season. All shades of black, blue, and grey sky. Through hail, sleet, and snow, the winter is keeper of drama. The cold listless beauty somehow inspires joy in the hearts of so many people. Will the snow cover up the happiness or will the winter sun melt away the ice?_

Summer and I were sitting in the Cohen's dining room, staring out at the backyard. It was pouring outside. Just completely pouring. Summer loved this, having some of her best experiences in the rain, while I couldn't exactly say the same. Summer had just today returned from GEORGE, a changed woman. I had a large part in why she went, but not a positive one. Even so, there was still and unbreakable bond between us. And one between Summer, Seth, Ryan, and I. These sorts of things are the types that survive all the weather, rain or shine.

"So anyway, I was like 'Cohen, just stop babbling and kiss me already.' I have to say that all too often," Summer sighed. I knew she wasn't really upset though. Summer never got angry at Seth, at least anymore. Maybe the old Summer would've. But things have changed, we've grown up.

"Yeah?" I asked, rhetorically, and grinned at Summer's goofiness. These last few hours spent in the company of my three best friends reminded me of the old days. "I think you should just sit back, relax, and enjoy your time with Cohen." I told her. She grinned widely at this. It was so cute the way Summer continually falls for Seth. I never say this aloud anymore, though, for fear of a rage black out. Summer often mentions this fact about Ryan and myself. She'd probably bring Ryan up soon, because she likes talking about him after we talk about Seth.

"Ryan...I love the story of the first time you saw him." Summer stated as she made eye contact with me. One of our favorite pastimes was talking about our favorite memories. "My favorite story is that one...about New Year's in 2003, without a doubt." Summer smiled. Her smile was nothing compared to mine though.

"That was a..." I started. I had to blink back tears just thinking about it. It wasn't that it made me sad, it just made me think. So many memories flash through my mind. This year, when I'd finally started at Berkeley amongst them. Summer nodded at me. We continued to stare out the window at the pouring rain in a comfortable silence. Then I heard something, or rather someone, who definitely was not Summer, sneeze.

"Who's there?" Summer snapped. She already knew, though. That sneeze was obviously a Seth sneeze.

"Guilty!" Seth cried as he rose from behind the counter. Ryan reluctantly rose with him.

"Atwood!" Summer scowled, "I'm surprised at you. This is the sort of behavior I'd expect from, say, Cohen," she said narrowing her eyes, "But not you." She finished, aggravated. Sometimes, I wonder why Summer gets so angry about things like this. She doesn't really seem mad.

"Eh, Seth made me. I didn't really want to spy." Ryan cheekily grinned. I smiled at that. Ryan loved getting Seth into small, innocent scrapes with Summer.

"Why are you spying?" Summer glowered, making Seth cower behind Ryan.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk to me." Seth used as an excuse. I wasn't sure if that was true or not, either way, he seemed to want or need a private audience with Summer, so they left the room. Summer was already "making up" with Seth. God, she changed moods concerning Seth at bullet speed.

"Hey what's up Ry?" I asked Ryan affectionately. I was standing up so I could hug him. I pushed his messy hair out of his face. When Ryan didn't answer, I continued. "What are you and Seth up to?"

"Oh, uh, well, that was sort of what Seth needed to talk to Summer about, and it, well applies to us too." Ryan told me hesitantly.

"Hey, what is it?" I inquired, sensing something was making him uneasy. But I also didn't quite recognize his tone, which made me uneasy.

"What do you think about...the future?" Ryan said slowly, enunciating every syllable, his intense stare focused on me.

I thought about it for a minute. "I want to continue at Berkeley, you know, declare my major soon, stuff along those lines." I answered. I looked at his face to try and decipher his reaction, but I only saw a glimmer of emotion.

"I mean, what would you think about, this?" Ryan stated, getting to the point. He kneeled down and took a black box out of his pocket. I felt my mind swirl into denial, this would be too good to be true. He opened the box and revealed an art deco antique sapphire and diamond engagement ring. I audibly gasped. "Marissa, marry me?" Ryan asked.

I responded about one second after the question was asked. "Yes!" I exclaimed as Ryan slid the ring onto my finger and I began crying. "I love you Ryan..." I trailed off.

"Six years later and we still have it!" Ryan joked as we walked out of the dining room. As we left, I turned around to look out the window. I was starting to like the rain.


	4. The Summer

**The Summer**

[AN: So there was a lot of confusion about the whole Ryan proposing to Taylor and Marissa. I thought I said it, but I'm stupid sometimes, so maybe not, but there are two universes at work, one where everything from S1-S4 stands, and one where everything through S1-S4 stands except Marissa dying. I hope that clears up my blunder. That being said, this is my SS chapter. It looks like RM is still in the lead over RT, but RTers are closing the gap! So review, review, review! This is your last chance! This chapter is in Summer's POV, except the italics.

_The summer is a season so many people adore, for the light it shines onto the world. When summer love has matured into something that is forever, what is the outcome?_

I sat in our room at the Berkeley house. One day back, and things had managed to get a bit dramatic. You can take the people out of Newport, but you can't take the Newport out of the people. I was still a half Newport half Providence hybrid, even now. I kind of miss the days where things were so care free, and all I had to do was tan and shop, but now, I'm complete. Well, almost. The sky outside was sort of grey. When he walked through the door, things gained some color.

"Hey you," Cohen said to me, sitting down beside me on the bed. He was being so calm today, even though deep down he was jumpy. I knew, I could tell. GEORGE had been great, but I would never leave him again. I'm done showing myself to the world, all I want now is to...

"What's up?" Cohen continued, pulling me into a hug. His thin, artistic fingers resting in my dark hair.

"Well, I'm okay, but I don't know about everyone else." I admitted. I was a bit concerned about events taking place in other portions of the house.

"Don't worry, Ryan's got it under control." Seth offered. "And if he doesn't, well, we have a fire extinguisher and a tape measure." Seth smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better, Cohen?" I asked him, "Cuz it certainly doesn't."

Cohen smiled a small smile, which made me confused, but amused too. "Aw, sorry Summer. Maybe my presents will help you out." Cohen stated nonchalantly.

"Presents? Aw, Cohen, you shouldn't have. I don't have anything to give you yet, though, all my stuff was shipped to Providence." I cried. Cohen is the sweetest being on the planet in my humble opinion. I didn't hit him, though, as 'punishment,' even though a large part of me was definitely inclined to. "I am so obsethed!" I exclaimed as I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

When he pulled back, Cohen was smiling ear to ear. "Glad to hear I still have my charm." He stated. "So, here's present number one. Present number two's success depends on it." Cohen explained. I nodded, and he handed me a big red envelope. It was sealed with a metallic heart sticker. I knew what it was the moment he handed it to me. I ripped it open eagerly.

"Oh my god! COHEN!" I cried hugging him. I pulled back and looked closer at the pictures. "We're in the center." I said tearily.

"Well, you know, you said 'one day we can go in the middle.' And so I thought..." Ah, and then, those oh so adorable dimples appeared on his face. Those I definitely cannot resist. I kissed the hell out of him.

"Cohen, you are amazing. I love-love-love you so much." I mumbled this against his lips.

"So I'm guessing you like it huh?" Cohen remarked as he pulled me into his arms so that we were both laying on the bed.

"Have I told you lately how much I love your arms." I asked him. Then he kissed me, slowly but with urgency. "And your lips." I added.

"Well, no, actually you have not. But they're all yours I swear." Cohen told me, kissing my cheek lovingly.

"Ah, I could not be any happier." I declared as I relaxed into Seth's embrace.

"Really? Because, as happy as I am right now, there's...one thing you could do to make me happier." Seth mumbled as he pulled me yet closer, so that his mouth was write next to my ear. I shivered involuntarily.

"What's that?" I whispered to him, not making eye contact so his mouth could stay put.

"Marry me." Seth asked. Well, it was more like a statement. My eye filled with tears. I choked up. Seth faced me and looked deep into my dark eyes. He pulled a black box out of his pocket. Which is when I fully realized what he was asking me. This was so different from last time. I saw the ring. And it brought everything back, fully circle. Classic Cohen move. I still love him as much. He is the same person I loved a year ago, same ring, but now he is truly a man. I am ready to marry him. And he is finally completely ready for me.

"Second time's the charm, Cohen." I answered. I smiled widely as he slid the completely childish ring onto my ring finger. "Let's keep it there this time." I added.

"Good idea. Now, let's go see how Ryan is faring in his similar activities, hint hint." Cohen said as he nudged me and pulled me to my feet.

It took me a moment to understand the implications of Cohen's comment. When I did, I was so happy! "OH MY GOD!!!! RYAN TOO?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" I screeched as I dragged him out the room and into the hall way.

"This is gonna be a long few days..." Seth murmured. I smacked him. "So, this is love...?" Seth wondered aloud.


	5. The Spring

**The Spring **

[Well, in then end, the winner is **Ryan and Marissa**. Congratulations RM fans. RT fans, I have a new story in the works just for you, called Parisian Sneakers. It's RT, that's all I will say for now. Now, back to this story. This is part of my Future Series, the next segment will be college life for the fab four. There will be back story explaining the year Marissa was in Greece, Summer's year at GEORGE, Seth at RISD, and Ryan's year at Berkeley. But I need some MAJOR help on the plot, making sure it's what everyone wants, so PLEASE give input, or I won't be able to write it. This is the last installment in this fic, thanks for reading/reviewing.

Summer and Seth ambled into the kitchen, where Ryan and Marissa were goofily staring at eachother."Why're you two just sitting there gazing into each other's eyes?" Summer asked them point blank.

"I dunno. What about you two? You look conspicuously happy too." Marissa retorted, and Ryan agreed obediently.

"I asked a girl to marry me. Summer, to be specific." Seth announced proudly, hugging Summer tightly.

"How was it?" Ryan asked. He sounded pleasantly surprised, even though he already knew Seth was going to ask Summer. Marissa's eyes widened in shock and she sprang from her chair and hugged Summer. She was elated.

"It was awesome. She said yes." Seth grinned. Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed at Seth's response. Marissa and Summer continued to jump up and down hugging each other.

"Ouch Coop!" Summer exclaimed. She felt an object digging into her back. A very expensive object, Summer thought. "OH MY GOD! CHINO FINALLY GOT SOME HUTSPAH!" Summer screeched, now running over to Ryan and almost knocking him over in a hug.

Marissa looked confused by the word hutspah, so Seth stepped in. "It's Yiddish for 'nerve.' My Jew power is seriously rubbing off on Summer." Seth explained to Marissa.

"Oh, I see. Well, congrats on getting up the hutspah to ask Sum to marry you, Seth." Marissa stated. This was definitely one of the greatest days ever.

"Um, Summer, too much affection and Ryan will implode, you might wanna release him." Seth said, as he struggled to pry his girlfriend off of his brother.

"Aw, what the heck." Marissa cried as she wrapped her arms around Seth, Summer, and Ryan, all at once.

"I love you guys." Ryan mumbled, his voice was muffled greatly seeing as he was in the center of the hug.

"Aw, Ryan, the sentimental sweet heart, who woulda thunk it." Seth commented as the hug broke up.

"Uh, 'thunk it,' Cohen...that's a little minty, even for you." Summer playfully quipped as she pushed him lightly.

"Says my fiancee!" Seth replied immediately. At that moment, Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie walked into the house, arms laden down with groceries.

"Fiancee?" Sandy asked confused, but not surprised. His son had the patience of a 1 year old, and had probably popped the question as soon a Summer had walked off the GEORGE bus.

"Yes, Summer, soon to be my wife." Seth giddily stated. His sentences weren't even coming out as coherent thoughts anymore. No one looked that surprised, but Sophie's beam did light up the room.

"And I asked Marissa to, uh, to marry me too." Ryan stated. Now, the shock came in. Mainly because, Ryan and Marissa's relationship had been in a sort of limbo ever since she'd returned from Greece.

"Well, congratulations to all of you!" Sandy joyously said, breaking the silence that had commenced.

"Summy...Sethy, and Ryan and Rissy. Big happy family." Sophie giggled. She'd just about summed it up.

[AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but...O M G! I GOT MY EARLY ADMISSION LETTER AND I GOT IN!!!!!! AHHH! Okay, sorry, you guys don't care, but I am ecstatic, and I have been stressing/not having time to write as a result.


End file.
